Farming
This article is about how to plant fruits and veggies on your HKO-farm. It's not about "gold-farming", "item-farming", "mob-farming" or anything like that. Each user of Hello Kitty Online is given their own land, or "farm", after having completed most of the quests in Sanrio Harbour and upon entering Florapolis. To see what farming was like in 2008 and 2009, please take a look at the article Farming 2008, 2009 What is your farm good for Your farm can be used to: *stock up to 200 stacks of items/materials (!) *grow many different plants (with or without help of others) *meet other players (the farm is a perfect meeting-point, since every farm can be entered through every city of HKO) *make your farm look more individual by placing items on it like scarecrows or such *build a house - and fill it with different kinds of furniture How to enter the farm Your farm can be accessed from every major city: Florapolis, London, Paris and Beijing (also from Tokyo later on) via an entrance at the Farm Manager-NPC in a special house called "The Farm Market". To enter your farm, click on the Farm-Manager, choose the top icon "Farm Teleport", choose your character's name out of the list and click on the blue icon at the bottom of the menu ("My Farm"). To enter farms of other players, you will have to wait until they are on their own farm. Then their name will be shown on the list of the Farm Manager and you can choose it. Afterwards click on the green icon below and wait until the farms owner will give his/her OK for you to enter their farm. You can help others on their farm only if they have a level - 4 farm or higher. You can help out by fertilizing, watering and gathering fruits/vegetables (all items/materials found will be put into the farm-owners inventory, not into yours), and you may also take a look into their house if is is open for visitors. Some of the furniture is usable. Try by right-clicking on all the stuff inside the house! No worries - only the owner can move or remove furniture, no visitor can take something away nor destroy anything. How to get another farm You may own more than one farm in HKO, but only one of those can be your "active" farm. You will get a level 1 - farm for free at first, and you may buy 2 other styles of level 1 - farms ingame at the "Farm Supply Merchant". But to solve all the quests in HKO without help, you will at least need a level 4 - farm! After buying a certificate for a new farm, you will have to right-click on it in your inventory and afterwards choose "Farm Management" at the "Farm-Manager"-NPC in the house called "Farm Market". Then choose the farm-style from the listed farms you want to use as your active farm right now. At the present (May 2010) you can only buy a level 4 - farm (or even a level 8 - farm) at the item-shop (also called "item-mall" or "dream-shop") with either lots of Loyalty Points or with Cash Points bought with real money. Farm-certificates for level 4 - farms could be bought with ingame-money at Farm-Market only until the end of 2009 and were removed then. You can name your farm or write some welcoming words by placing your mouse-cursor over the pink house-icon in the top right corner of your screen on your farm and then by choosing "Setting". Storage You don't need a house for storaging, for your storage is available as a part of your farm as soon as you enter it for the first time. Place your mouse-cursor over the pink house-icon in the top right corner of the screen on your farm and choose the second icon from above that will show to access your storage. The storage will always be the same on every one of your farms, so you won't have to take your stuff out of the storage before purchasing and/or activating a new farm. You have no access to the storages of other players on their farm. House You can have only one house that will show on all of your farms. But there are quite a number of different houses in size (some have more rooms than just one) and style. Most of them can be bought only via item-shop. But if you want to build a new house you will have to remove your old one first. Don't forget to take all furnitures out of your old house before flattening it! You can buy a house at the item-shop for either real money or some with only Loyalty Points. You will also get a straw hut-certificate by completing a quest in London and another house-certificate for a green and red chinese-style house in an area close to Beijing. You might also get a certificate for a pink house later on through a quest close to Paris, but this quest from Thomas is not available for every char. To build the house you will have to gather all the materials listed on the house-certificate (place your mouse-cursor) over the certificate to see this list). Then you have to enter your farm with all these materials as well as your house-certificate in your inventory. Right-click on your house-certificate and play the minigame. After that right-click on the new construction-site and enter all the materials. Name your house and affirm your choice. After entering all the materials needed you will also have to work on your construction site! Just right-click it to start, and take a pause or eat some food for healing your action-points whenever your action has dropped too low. It might take quite a long time, so maybe you can invite some friends to help (form a group / party to do this). Your house can be entered and filled with furniture of your choice now. This can be done only inside your house by placing your mouse-cursor over the left pink icon in the top right corner of your screen and choosing from the menu. Furniture can be crafted, you will recieve some carpentry-guides and even a few furniture-pieces for completing quests in Beijing and can buy even more carpentry guides at the Carpenter Merchant at the Farm Market in Beijing. More furniture is available at events and via item-shop. You can close your house so visitors may not enter it, if you want to. But visitors can not take away any furniture nor from your storage on your farm, so don't worry. How to plant seeds on your farm There is an old video describing how to farm in HKO. This video is quite outdated, but nice to look at. thumb|300px|right|Farming Video Tutorial Getting Seeds and Fertilizer: Fertilizer can be bought from the Farm Supply Merchant at the Farm Market. Melody's Grandpa in Paris will give you a recipe for producing your own fertilizer by using your pet's "pet jelly" (poop) mixing it with clay (can be dug up from different sources) and spring water. At the present (May 2010) there is only one style of fertilizer in HKO, at least in the EU-version. Seeds can be accessed via the Farm Supply Merchant too. Some are given by quests, gotten at events or you can also buy seeds at the item-shop. Fertilizing the Farm: You will need to put one portion of fertilizer on a spot of land before being able to plant a seed there. As of May 2010 there is not "fertility level" anymore like there has been in the Beta of HKO. You also cannot put more than 1 portion of fertilizer on one spot (small square) of land. To fertilize the soil, just right-click on the fertilizer in your inventory - or transfer the fertilizer into your quick-bar and either right-click on it there or type the number of quickslot on your keyboard. Then choose a spot of your farm that is shown in red after activating the fertilizer and left-click on it to fertilize it. Farm Days and Watering Crops: Please look at the left top corner of your farm-screen. There you can see the lower half of a flower and some kind of slow "dial" - this counts the days on your farm. One day is approx. half a real hour long and will also go by outside of your farm. The new day's start is marked by a very visible pop-up-sun and a loud cockcrow. At the end of the day the water on the soil will dry up. Yes, even if you have been watering the plants or soil just a second before daybreak all squares will dry up. You can see the waterdrops on the ground vanish too. Grops will stop growing when they are not being watered anymore. So each new day you will have to water your crops to be able to harvest from them until the end and/or from keeping them from drying up and staying healthy. Crops will completely dry up after 2 days of not being watered - even if you are spending some of this time outside of your farm in HKO. The dried-up crops will change their appearance significantly; trees will turn into bare-branched stems, plants will look withered. Dried-up/withered plants will not return to their healthy state, not even when watered often. Important to know: you will have to water your soil/seed/sprout before it will start growing. You may either water squares of soil before fertilizing, after fertilizing or after planting a seed there. Also you may have to water your plant/s a daybreak. You can recognize watered spots clearly by waterdrops shown on the spot of land. You cannot water a square of land or a plant more than one time. Planting Crops: To plant a seed, right click on seeds in your inventory or in your quick-bar and left click on the square you want to plant in. Only fertilized squares can be planted on. As soon as the animation of "planting" is over, a little sprout will show up on the square, different for every seed. Also you will get some points of "planting"-skills for planting the seed - depending on your level of skill and the level of the seeds. But Pets will not gain any experience by your actions on the farm (only by feeding them if you're lucky)! After a while, if/after you have watered the spot, the sprout will grow bigger to its second state. No seed or sprout will fail to grow in HKO as of May 2010. Also the fertility will not change like in the Beta-version of HKO. A while after the sprout has grown to the second stage, it will grow further to the third and last stage, the grown-up plant. Now you can start your harvest. Woodcutting: Right-click on your plant and choose the icon with the axe to cut some wood. You can cut a plant (or tree) exactly 5 times. You will get skill-points for woodcutting, but your pet will not get experience for your work on your farm. The last - fifth - woodcutting will hack down the plant for good and make it vanish completely, cleaning up the spot of your land. You will be warned before cutting the plant the last time, so only cut it down after harvesting the amount of fruits or vegetables you need! Hacking down a plant completely will also de-fertilize the spot, but water on this spot will only vanish as soon as a new farm day starts. As soon as the second stage of the sprout has grown, you can start woodcutting, but not harvesting right away. Woodcutting will slow down the next growth of your plant only a little. You better cut some wood (4 pieces) off your plant before it dries up completely! (It will dry up either by not being watered for 2 farm days or by being harvested to the end). You can get fine and usable sorts of wood (mostly for furniture) by woodcutting fresh plants. But woodcutting dry plants will only get you low-quality wood or roots unsuitable for crafting; these also sell at a very low price. Harvesting Crops: After a while, a crop will grow even bigger to the third (and end) stage - the crop you are trying to grow will be visible now. Go to the mature crop and start gathering by right-clicking on the plant and choosing the "plucking"-icon. You will get either a fresh fruit or vegetable or a caterpillar or withered leaves or sometimes (seldom!) other stuff purely by chance. You will get skill-points in "gathering", but your pets will not gain experience on your farm. After harvesting for 5 times in a row, the plant will revert into its second state and you will have to wait a while before you can continue to harvest from it. So plant more than one plant - five plants is the optimal number you can harvest till the end in one farm day (best to start at the beginning/dawn of a farm day). You cannot pause the farm like in the Beta-version anymore. You can also gather roots from any healthy plant by choosing to woodcut it. From lemon trees, you can get lemon tree branches. However, after 5 times the plant will disappear. If you want to collect roots but don't want it to die, do not cut it more than 4 times. After harvesting one plant for many times, it will dry up in the end. You will then have to hack it down to clear the spot of land. It will not dry up just by waiting for too long, but by not watering the spot for 2 farm days after planting. You will have to fertilize the now "clean" spot again before growing new crops on it. By harvesting a plant till the end you will get an average of 15 healthy fruits/vegetables. Group Farming: Other players can help you on your farm after you purchased a Level 4 Farm or higher. You will have to form a party / group with those players, otherwise they aren't allowed to help you. Other players can: *fertilize soil *water soil or plants *harvest plants - the harvested stuff will now automatically drop into the inventory of the owner of the farm *help with building your house by working on the construction site, which shortens the time of building the house Before the group-feature was implemented in the game only guild-members could help other members with building their house, but this has changed in 2010 to favorizing group-members instead of guilds. Farming Tips: *Plant tall crops like trees in the back and shorter crops in the front (strawberries, cauliflower, carrots, sweet potatoes, button mushrooms ), just so you can see and click them easier Category:Activities Category:Guides